Or Are We Dancer
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Sanji dances for reasons that don't involve the obvious and an idiot Marimo finds new perspective. Prompt request, Pre-Zosan


**This was written for the very kind Wherethesunmeetsthemoon from Tumblr who sent me a prompt! I really hope you enjoyed it 3 Was very interesting to write believe it or not XD**

* * *

"I don't understand why I had to come." Zoro bitched lowly, holding his shoulder's lowly as they made their way to their seats.

For obvious reasons he felt out of place and that it was obviously so, keeping his arms close to him while he followed after his raven haired friend, Robin. Robin merely chuckled softly though at his confusion, clutching onto her bag when they finally found their seats and sat down. Then, with an amused expression upon her eyes, she turned to Zoro with a smile.

"If I recall you owed me a favor after breaking my expensive collector's vase." She pointed out politely. "As I've reminded you several times."

It only made Zoro sink back into his chair a little but, annoyingly glancing at the stage they had come to observe. He let out a small growl.

"I told you that wasn't my fault, Luffy fucking jumped on me and- huh?"

He sat up a little straighter, taking the brochure that Robin offered into his hand. He looked down at it. Fuck, he knew this was going to be some kind of play or something, just from knowing Robin's unfortunate tastes, but a ballet? Guys in tights and shit? Just what he needed. He looked the front and back over before opening it up, muttering something about how he really didn't deserve this shit.

Though, when he opened it to the front page that listed the cast members, his eyes narrowed and he bluntly pointed his finger to a main role.

"Sanji." He read out loud, then scowled at Robin. "Isn't this that guy you keep trying to set me up with? Is this a freaking set up?"

Because he looked like he'd get up any moment, Robin comfortingly and with a fine grip, put her hand on his shoulder and eased him back into the seat.

"It's not a set up Zoro, but yes this is him. We're here for a different reason today, I think he might be able to help you."

Zoro stared at her a long moment, dumbfoundedly before willingly turning back towards the stage in his seat. How on earth could some blondie jumping around in tights help him? He wasn't certain but for some reason he trusted Robin. She'd been great help to him before in the past and knew him quite well, he'd give her a chance. Especially since he might have gotten a peek at the cost of a ticket and wasn't going to waste her generosity.

Still didn't stop him from saying the question that was on his tongue.

"How could he help me?"

Robin moved her hand and encouragingly patted his knee before settling into her seat. The lights were beginning to dim, signaling the start of the show and the hush among the other viewers. Moment's later the pair of friends watched as the curtains were drawn, the music started and the performance began. At first it was nothing more than a few female dancers, running out across the stage and leaping with twirls.

Zoro kept having to avert his eyes, as he was now resting with his chin in his palm, elbow on his knee in boredom. He felt so foolish being here. It only got worse when the actual male dancers came out, making the corner of his cheek slightly redden. God he felt embarrassed for them. What were they doing jumping around like that? It was the girliest thing he'd ever seen.

But his dark eyes stayed on the stage when Sanji, the lead male performer he'd heard a little about from Robin, came out. For some reason the Marimo's mouth began to dry, watching as he moved, his souce of power and grace from his legs, a unique flexibility to his body that both confused and mesmerized the swordsman. Until at least his logic came back, laughing at him for getting so insync watching the blonde dancer as it was his solo time on the stage.

Rebelliously, Zoro sat back in his seat and glowered over at Robin, the source of making him come to this stupid thing and had once wanted him to hook up with that.

"This is stupid, I still don't get why you've brought me here." He whispered bitterly. "He's just prancing around in a fucking leotard."

Robin sighed, leaning in slightly to where Zoro was whispering to her, her eyes still watching Sanji.

"On the outside, it may look just as you see it but really it's what you need most right now in your life Zoro. Motivation."

She turned and locked eyes with him. "Sanji is a man of sports just like you but was in an accident earlier this year that almost cost him his legs."

With an unseen power the archeologist seemed to posses, she urged Zoro's eyes back to the stage using her own, her hand resting calmly still against her cheek.

"His legs were everything to him and he decided to go great lengths in order to get them back."

They watched as Sanji landed an exceptional leap and leg sweep.

"Ballet was his rehabilitation, it gave him hope and it motivated him to go further than he had before and now he is one of the strongest kenpo artists of his generation."

Robin had continued before yet again turning to her guest. "How is that anything more than beautiful?"

It was easy to say that Zoro had swallowed his words. He had honestly only though this Sanji person was one of those people, an artsy, girly ballet dude. It amazed him that he was actually a fighter, much like himself and that instead of doing this for sport he was doing it to challenge and motivate himself. Know he understood Robin, because he could relate from his own failed trials of getting stronger and better at his craft.

"I was actually there when Ballet was first suggested to him." She spoke again, still in the same hushed tone so that the other guests would not be bothered. "He looked just as pale and horrified as you."

The rest of the viewing was a whole difference experience for Zoro as he watched the blonde up on stage. He was powerful and strong, Zoro's keen eyes could tell, but it was finding that grace that made him even stronger, to be both at once. The fluidness of his dance probably did nothing but excel his skill. The swordsman blushed more though when Robin noticed his eyes traveled elsewhere and she decidedly whispered that he cooks too.

After the performance ended the pair waited for the other guests to move out before heading towards a door to the side. It lead them backstage where, somehow the security guard already knew Robin by name and allowed her and her plus one to enter. Zoro felt awkward walking back there, but still it was a bit interesting to see the behind the scenes part of the show, where the random scenery lay scattered among different clothes and what not.

He couldn't help the awkward feeling in his gut though as they turned a corner directly behind the stage and he spotted the blonde in the distance. This Sanji dancer. The closer they got as they approached the more amazed Zoro seemed to get. Even off stage he wasn't bad to look at, not one bit. Though he couldn't help but smirk at a bodily feature on the blondes face. He couldn't help but wonder was that some kind of make up or..

"Robin-chan!" Sanji looked up from where he was messing with something, a giant grin on his face. "I'm so glad you were able to make it. Did your friend you wanted to bring come as well?"

Robin smiled and nodded slightly. "It was lovely Sanji, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Ah, yes he is right here... This is my friend, Zoro." She turned slightly, gesturing to the brute who was purposely looking elsewhere like a moron, then somewhat surprised he was brought into the conversation.

Sanji just raised an eyebrow. He had hoped that Robin would have brought one of her cute female friends, maybe that ginger again, but he didn't particularly mind if they enjoyed the show. Even if it wasn't his cup of tea, knowing others enjoyed the work was just as rewarding. He stood up straighter.

"It's nice to meet you, name's Sanji." The blonde gave him a slight nod in greeting.

Zoro just grunted in mild reply, finding it somehow rewarding the way it irked the blonde a bit, enough to make that eyebrow twitch. Ah ha, so it wasn't make up! Sanji was glaring at him now.

Robin politely excused herself to the restroom then, leaving them alone in awkward silence. Though it was hard to tell if they had even noticed she left, the way their body language challenged one another.

"So what, did you get dragged along here or something?" He accused, since the amused way the idiot with green hair was staring at him was usually from those who found it bored out of its mind.

Zoro matched his gaze, crossing his arms. "Do I look like someone who likes prissy men who jump around in tights?" He snapped back.

That seemed to only irritate the blonde and instinctively his leg shot up for a kick.

"It's art you fucking neanderthal!" Was his excuse, the one he lived by to justify his involvement anyway.

Zoro was slightly shocked but agile enough that he dodge the kick. "Oi the hell's your problem?!"

Their fighting continued in the same fashion, insults being thrown about what was girly which turned into insults about appearance which then went back to old fashion about each others intelligence jokes. Robin had re-entered silently about midway, sitting on a spare chair and watching with interest, a grin on her lips. And to think that people actually doubted her match making skills.

* * *

**Author's Note: Title based off the song "Human" by the killers. Prompt from wherethesunmeetsthemoon was: "AU Sanji is a professional Ballet dancer and Zoro is brought to one of his shows by Robin (they don't know each other) Zoro sees Sanji dance and becomes completely mesmerized."**


End file.
